1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a toy simulated power drill workshop for simulating the drilling action of a real power drill in the process of drilling a hole through a board or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy manufacturers are constantly challenged to make toys that more accurately and realistically mimic or correspond to adult counterparts. However, in the field of woodworking, no toys are known that simulate the slow downward movement of a real power drill in the process of drilling a hole through a board, and the sudden downward movement of the drill as it passes through the board. As a real drill is passing through a material, such as wood or metal, it moves downwardly slowly slowly due to the resistance of the material to the drill. However, when the drill passes through the board, the drill suddenly moves downwardly since resistance of the material to further downward movement of the drill is no longer present.